


Can try

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Dystopia, F/M, Sorceresses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La Veggente quel giorno era parecchio annoiata.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Can try

**_~ Can Try ~_ **

La Veggente quel giorno era parecchio annoiata.

Più del solito, a dire il vero, ragion per cui era stata piacevolmente sorpresa della visita di Jun’oh.

“Credi che potrei farcela a vincere, questa settimana?” chiese il Suthi con tono implorante, seduto di fronte a lei.

La donna rise di gusto, scuotendo la testa e portando una mano al suo viso con fare lascivo.

“Io non faccio favoritismi di alcun genere, se è per questo che sei venuto qui.” gli disse, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. “Ma questo non significa che tu non possa provarci.”

Era un diversivo piacevole, in fondo.

Più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettata.


End file.
